Naruto:The Demon Jinchuuriki
by RedTailEditor
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Itachi. How would this effect the ninja world. And what about the secret to Naruto's birth?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**Naruto x ?**

** Naruto:The Demon jinchuuriki**

**What if Itachi adopted Naruto? Naruto lived with Uchiha did he stop the massacre because people thought Fugaku was insane for wanting to kill a kid so no-one fallowed him.**

"Sorry Naruto please live and be happy we love yo..u" Minato said as he died and Sarutobi (The third hokage) watched Minato died sealing the Kyuubi in his kid. "You fool" Sarutobi said as he picked up Naruto and brought him to his office

**At The Hokage Office**

"Call in Itachi" Sarutobi said to his Anbu "Hai" they yelled "I'm sorry Naruto this happened to you but I know that your parents love you and your new father will to so don't worry Itachi will take care of you " Sarutobi said "You need something sir" Itachi said as he landed in Sarutobi's office"Yes you will take care of Naruto he is as you probably know the prison of the Kyuubi" Sarutobi said "Yes I heard so who is his parents" Itachi asked

"WHAT" was here across the village "Yes Itachi Naruto parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Sarutobi repeated "Then I can't that is way to much responsibility, I'm only 6" Itachi said "Fine he just grow up in hate people will think he is the Kyuubi and attack him he will hate everyone and swear revenge against the village and when he kills everyone and get to you he will say "This is because I was raised in hate and not love that you could of stopped, and your not rasing your family is the one that's rasing him besides i think Sasuke could you a playmate with you mostly gone and the clan head not liking his child play with other Uchiha kids" Sarutobi said

**To Itachi Walking**

"Stupid hokage" Itachi said as he walked home with a blonde baby "Mom dad I am home" Itachi said as he walked in. Mikoto and Fugaku came with Sasuke to see what the hokage wanted "What" Mikoto started and saw the baby and paused "WHAT THE HELL is that your kid how did you even get a kid" Mikoto yelled/asked "He is not mine the hokage I making me take care of him "I see" Fugaku said as they walk foreword to see the kid "This kid is Minato and Kushina is it not" Mikoto said "Yes but how did you find out" Itachi asked. "I was here best friend how could I not" Mikoto said

**A week Later**

"So Naruto, that a good name for someone like him" Fugaku brought up. "Why say that honey" Mikoto said. "The little boy loves ramen" He replied. They looked over to see naruto eating ramen. "Well he is an uzumaki" She said. "To be eating ramen and only a week old, your going to be great Naruto" Itachi said walking in and picking up Naruto. "Where are you going" Mikoto said. " I'm going to train mother and Naruto can watch" Itachi said as he walked out.

**To the training grounds**

"Ok watch this Naruto" Itachi said putting Naruto down. Naruto giggled as Itachi went over and pulled out some surikens. Itachi closed his eyes imaging his targets. Then as a leaf fell he spung to action throwing his surikens like a mad man, he throw them so fast most chunin wouldn't be able to even see them. As Itachi came down he saw all of his surikens had hit his targets. He heard noise where Naruto was at, so he throw a kunai at the noise and out came three civilans. "Why are civilans at a training ground" Itachi said in his monatone voice. One steped up 'The ring leader' Itachi thought. "We are here to kill this little demon" He said as he brought out a knife. "Idiot, if he was a demon he would have already killed you" Itachi said grabbing Naruto faster than they could see. "No the fourth sealed all of his powers away and locked him into a babys body, We refuse to let this chance pass us by Konha the only village to kill a demon" A women said. "Leave or ill kill you on the grounds of you braking Lord thirds law" Itachi said activating his sharingan. "Fine we'll leave but be that demon will die" the ring leader said as they left. Itachi nearly shunshin decided a baby's body might not be ready for that type of speed. Itachi decied to Run instead. He made sure to hold Naruto and started to run. As he ran he noticed Naruto seemed to be smiling. 'of course his dad is the fourth, no wander he loves speed, ill defintly make you really fast Naruto' Itachi thought.

**When they got to the hokages office**

"Lord third we must kill that demon" Itachi heard as he walked up. "NO and that's final now, Get Out" Lord third replied. As the group left they saw Naruto and glared at him. Itachi walked in, "Ohh Itachi what are you here for" Lord third brought up. "Two things, A, Why do people hate Naruto, and B, After The Kyubbi's attack we need at the man power we need so why take me off" Itachi questioned. "A, they think Naruto is the demon that he contains, i guess since your not good at thinking like an idiot you couldn't understand them, and B, you arn't off Anbu you will have mission but when you do your mom can look after Naruto for you, I can't change people's mind but ill be damned if Minato's son doesn't become a great ninja" Lord third replied. "Thanks for clearing that up, Ill be on my way" Itachi said as he started to walk out. He stopped "Lord third why dont you use shadow clones" Itachi questioned. "Ahh yes i dont because shadow clones cant effect phyical stats and i work out after working here, i get time off no one wants the Hokage to be weak and no ones really a challenge to fight" Lord third replied. "I'm not a challenge" Itachi said. "No you are but most ninjas that would be a challenge are busy" Lord third said. "I'm not busy why dont we have a sparring match" Itachi said. "Fine but go easy on this old man" Lord third said as he got up. kage bunshin no jutsu lord third said as he actived the jutsu. "Well lets Go" Lord third said as he walked out his office

_**SO do you guys want the fight or just a time skip. Review and tell me.**_

_**Red tail signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Naruto: The Demon Jinchuuriki**

_**Do to the plot im changing the title. Thanks for the review Dragonman109 This chapter is out today because of you. In case your wondering Everyone will be a lot strong i want a ninja world were the difference between Genin and Chunin is a huge gap and so forth.**_

**At the training Ground**  
Itachi "*pants* damn now i see why the call you the kami of shinobi"  
"Hahaha thanks Itachi" Lord third laughed. "How are you so strong i am an anbu and yet i didnt do anything or even touched you" Itachi said. "Experiance Itachi, i can use all 5 elements and im the hokage having an anbu beat me would be a joke" Lord third explained. "That much difference?" Itachi questioned. "When they say a genin could kill a kage with a sneak attack there lying unless that genin was elite jonin level and stayed a genin" Lord third answered.

"I see ill have to step up my training to give you a workout" Itachi said. "Haha man your full of pasion today Naruto must be changing you" Lord third explained when he saw Itachi questioning why he was laughing. "Now go I need to go back to work" Lord third brought up. "Well i'll be on my way" Itachi said as he picked up Naruto and started to walk away

"Itachi, You mission is still in effect" Lord third said as Itachi left  
"I Know" Itachi said as he jumped on the tree in front of him  
**Uchiha Manor (Naruto is Six)**  
"Itachi-nee Naruto is being an idiot" Sasuke complained. "NO! Sasuke is being a poopy head" Naruto retorted. "Your a poopy head" Sasuke said. " You are" Naruto said. "Nether of you are, what happend that made you upset Sasuke" Itachi cut in before Sasuke could say anything. "He took all the rubber kunai now i cant practice" Sasuke said. "Naruto" Itachi said. "Well yeah but I was using them and Sasuke just tried to take them without saying please or even saying anything" Naruto said. "Sasuke" Itachi said. "I'm sorry Naruto can we share the kunai" Sasuke said. "OK, here's half" Naruto said as he gave half to Sasuke. Sasuke took them as they went to the backyard. "How about I show you guys how you unlock your chakra" Itachi said before they could start. "Sweet!" Both boys cried out. "Ok first sit down, and dont cut in" Itachi said as he sat down and saw that the boys where already sat down. "*snicker* Ok first start meditating" Itachi explained. "Itachi-nee at the acdemy i heard they just do a hand sign" Sasuke said. "Yes Sasuke at the acdemy they use the hand sign method but this one is easier if you have time now hold you questions to the end" Itachi said before ether boy could say anything, after all when they get rolling they ask to many questions. "*sigh* ok start meditating" Itachi explained watching the boys close their eyes. "Focus on breathing first breath in though your nose and after 2 secounds breath out though your mouth" Itachi continued. After waiting for a couple minutes He spoke up "Ok now focus inward look for a Ho..".'Naruto's chakra's not an uchiha's it's probaly not fire' Itachi thought. "Ok look for a powerful feeling, Sasuke yours might be hot because your an Uchiha" Itachi continued. After a few minutes of wait Sasuke shouted out in wonder. Sasuke's chakra of course didn't apear around him. Before Sasuke could say anything Itachi grab him and put a finger to his lips and pointed at Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

They both waited on Naruto. After a few more minutes Sasuke was about to get up but saw Itachi get suddenly more focused, and looked towards Naruto. After a few secounds of waitning Naruto light up with white chakra. Naruto awwed in wonder looking at his chakra. He was then confused after all everyone know chakra is blue. "Naruto it seems like your chakra is speical" Itachi Spoke up. "Really/Really?" Naruto said as Sasuke questioned at the same time.

**At the Hokage office (A year later/ Naruto and Sasuke have been in the academy for a year)**  
"Itachi, I have decided not to have the Uchiha clan killed" Lord third said. "*Sigh of relef* Has there been word on Naruto's white chakra" Itachi questioned. "No we haven't found out yet why?" Lord third said. "So i don't have to kill the clan" Itachi said. "No Itachi, due to Naruto being in your clan people thought you really controlled the Kyuubi as they think Naruto is it, but thanks to you we found out that a lot of people of your clan didn't want to revolt, In fact it seemed like a lot of them liked Naruto brightening up the clan, and those not of the clan coming to make sure Naruto was Ok, I'm glad the Uchiha have seemed to open up to the village as a whole" Lord third said

_**Sorry But that's the end of this chapter. Btw Naruto's chakra is white instead of yellow(like it is in the manga) is for just color preference in the future.**_  
_**Thanks for reading, Redtail signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Demon Jinchuuriki**

_**Chapter four woo. Thanks for all the follows and favorites. A big thank you too **_**Inuyashas bloody moon **_**thanks for telling me, i get hyper and rush things. **_

**So without further ado Chapter 3**

**Ninja Academy Room 1-7(Same time as last chapter, So Naruto has been in the academy for a year so they are 7)**

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as kids laugh at the tought of another Naruto prank. "What did Naruto do this time" Sasuke asked over the laughing kids. "He glued all my notes together" Iruka Replained. The door banged open as Naruto ran in "Sorry im late i got lost" Naruto said huffing and puffing. "Naruto how dare you be late and prank me" Iruka with a tone of anger. " didn't prank you Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. "Now yo" Iruka paused seeing Kiba being the only one laugh the rest of the kids watching "Ahh I see Naruto take you seat. " OK " KIBA you have detetion stay after class" Iruka said. "What thats-" Kiba got cut off. "You want to be held back longer" Iruka said. Kiba nodded no. "OK since Kiba destroyed my notes will do umm ... ahh yes we will do shuriken and kunai practice with a bit of chakra training if we have the time" Iruka said after a couple secounds of thinking. Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other

**Outside**  
"OK class we were luck and no ones here .. So get in line" Iruka said then all the kids ran over to get in line as Iruka got the dull metel kunais and shurikens. "OK first take a kunai minamum and take 5 maximum and throw it then let me write your score and get your kunai after that repeat but with shurikens and remember it's not about how many kunai and shuriken its if they hit" Iruka explained. "Hai" the class responded. "I'm going to do so much better than you Sasuke" Naruto brought up. "Yeah right loser just watch im going to be better" Sasuke replaided. "OK hot-shot put your money were your mouth is" Naruto said with a challenging smirk, he pointed to show it was Sasuke turn after all Sasuke was secound in line. Sasuke huffed as he walked over and grabbed 4 kunai and put two in each hand. "Ok im pretty sure I don't have to tell you but you have to throw them at the same time." Iruka said. "Of course I remember I'm not Naruto" Sasuke said as Naruto cried out in protest. Sasuke got ready as everyone got quiet Iruka yelled at them about concentration. Sasuke leaped in to action after waiting 5 secounds and throw all four at the same time, at first two looked like they werent going to hit but Sasuke is a showoff and the two kunai hit and then all four hit there targets. "Bull's eye, good job Sasuke full points" Iruka said writing it down and getting the kunai. Sasuke smirked at Naruto who cheered him on 'Idiot forgot we were dualing' Sasuke thought. "Ok Sasuke it's shuriken time, 2 shuriken minamum and 10 maximum" Iruka said behind Sasuke causing him to jump. "Ahh yeah Iruka-sensei" Sasuke said getting 8 shuriken his pinkys isn't long enough to make the shuriken hook around to the target. He got in postion and waited 5 secounds to calm his heart and throw them all...

And they hit the target and stuck in. Sasuke rasied his fist "full points Sasuke, you can wait over there" Iruka said as he pointed where the first kid sat. "Nex""I'm here Iruka-sensei" Naruto said cutting Iruka off. "You know the rules" Iruka said. Naruto nodded as he grabbed 5 kunai and put three in one hand and two in the other. "Naruto" Iruka said in a worried tone. "I got this" Naruto said with a big smile before his face went serious and his eyes darkend. After 2 secounds of waiting Naruto throw them all. 'I can't just throw one more than Sasuke tha would make us even no I need a trick to, haha Naruto secert move' Naruto thought before saying aloud. "Naruto secert move: Naruto Kunai" Naruto said with a grin. 'Where does he get his names' The whole class thought before seeing the kunai move and hit each other and all 5 kunai hit diffenet targets then were their oraginal ones. Naruto raised a fist and stuck his tonge out at Sasuke, as Sasuke frowned. "Full poins Naruto" Iruka said getting the kunais...

**Later Chakra Training (An hour before going home)**

"I win" Naruto said as the class walked over to the trees. "We both only did 8 shurikens though" Sasuke brought up. "Yeah being a kid sucks we can't control that last shuriken" Naruto said puffing out his cheeks. "Ok class we are going to do a chakra control training method" Iruka said. "If you remember i said that not only do you need chakra reserves but control too. You know he drill get to work when i'll call you guys in to get your stuff 15 minutes before the bell" Iruka finished. "Sweet" the class cried out. As the class spreaded out grabbing their leafs, Naruto and Sasuke went to their spot and started to start at each other. "who holds on longest wins right Sasuke" Naruto said and then Sasuke nodded. They stared with there leafs to the forehead but not with chakra as a stray leaf floated down and hit the ground they both started to channel their chakra. Naruto leaf glowed a bit in the middle as his white chakra made it a light green instead of dark green. Sasuke leaf was normal looking just stuck to his forehead. Minutes went down as they stared. Sasuke was paling a bit as he didn't have high chakra. Naruto look like he had a headache because he was losing control of his chakra. It's seemed like time passed a bit more and before ether could lose. Iruka called out "It's time to go inside". "Well it's a tie" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as they got up and walked inside smiling all the way.

_**I got told I was going to fast and i agree so this chapter is here to tell you the reader about our hero's progress as a ninja. If your wondering Naruto will be a bit more serious, He grew up with Uchihas how can he not and he'll be a bit more smarter than his canon counterpart.**_

_**RedTail signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Naruto: The Demon Jinchuuriki**

_**So update. i combinded chapter 1 and 2 thats why this is chapter 4 instead of 5. I also changed the beginning a bit. Itachi is that same age as canon again. At first i got a review by thor94 who said who would let a six year old adopt a kid. Well in the first chapter I put that Itachi was 16 but I changed that Itachi was 6 at that time again but Naruto got adopted by Mikoto and Fugaku that's the new beginnig. Ohh thank you too for the review kamui5 These will be getting longer and I will try to make the charaters act like they would in canon.**_

**Sorry for that long rant thing. I don't own Naruto. I hope you enjoy.**

**Uchiha Manor (A 6 months before graduation)**

"Itachi-nee teach me and Naruto some more" Sasuke said with Naruto in the background going "yeah yeah". "Fine i'll teach you guys how to swing a sword properly" Itachi said. "Woo Sasuke that means we get real swords" Naruto said missing Itachi's smirk.

**Outside**

"This sucks" Naruto said holding a wooden sword. "If it sucks go inside and don't learn" Itachi said. "Fine Let's do this" Naruto said with confedence. Sasuke smirked at Naruto confedence and look at Itachi. Itachi seeing both of them ready started telling them how to hold and swing the swords. "Aww isn't that adorable" Mikoto said. "What?" Fugaku asked. "Ahh nothing, Naruto reminds me of his mother loving ramen and swords" Mikoto said. "Yeah i wonder if he's even Minato's kid besides when Naruto get serious" Fugaku said. "Are you talking about that time Naruto beat up that wild dog from biting Sasuke" Mikoto said. "Yeah, That time" Fugaku said thinking back

**Flashback (A month after the start of the academy)**

"Sasuke I bet I could get home faster than you" Naruto said as they(Naruto,Sasuke,Fagaku, And Mikoto) walked home. "In your dreams" Sasuke said. They both got in line waited and that mystical leaf that always comes out of nowhere floated down and hit the ground the both ran off. Sasuke was getting the lead. Sasuke turned a coner before Naruto. Naruto was a few feet behind but speed up when he heard Sasuke grunt in pain. Mikoto and Fagaku Ran to catch up (Taking a few secound to catch up) they saw Naruto without that smile he always seemed to have with his white chakra circling him. They then saw Sasuke on the floor looking at Naruto they saw Sasuke wasn't hurt just on the ground. Then they was Naruto's foe, a big dog about the size of Naruto. As Mikoto was about to do something Fugaku put up his arm. "Wait" He said. As Mikoto was about to say something Naruto Rawred at the dog with the dog growling back. Naruto's chakra seemed to turn black for a secound as the dog ran away. "Naruto, Sasuke" Mikoto said running up to them worried

**Present**

"Ahh yes the dog issue, I remeber it was a Inuzuka dog, that got a punishment for scaring Sasuke" Fugaku said. "Yeah I guess Naruto can be serious too, but what was with his chakra turning black" Mikoto replied. "I don't know, but he really is an intrgeting boy" Fugaku said looking at Naruto with a smirk. "You look like you did when Minato came to talk about jutsu with you, in fact Naruto and Sasuke act a lot like you two it's like a mirror image" Mikoto said. "No they look more like you and Kushina" Fugaku said.

**Outside**  
"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said. "Yeah Naruto" Sasuke replied. "How about a duel" Naruto said. "That sounds great Naruto, you were going to get my premission right?" Itachi asked. "Of course but I need Sasuke so say he was going to fight there would have been no point to get your premission, if he said no right?" Naruto asked trying not to get in truble. "Fine Sasuke will you" Itachi said. "To show im better than Naruto sure" Sasuke said getting in position. "Before you two start put these on is what I would say but you two cant break bones yet" Itachi said before getting Mikoto and Fugaku. " This will be fun to watch" Fugaku said. "Yep" Mikoto said. "Ok get ready, first to give up loses, or i'll decide who wins" Itachi said as they got in postion. "GO" Itachi said jumping back watching with Mikoto and Fugaku.

The boy circled each other, when Naruto rushed in holding his sword up. Right when Naruto got to Sasuke he jumped and swong down but Sasuke put his wooden blade up to block. Naruto landed and they were face to face smirking. They both jumped back at the same time. "i'm going to win just give up Naruto" Sasuke said. "Yeah right" Naruto said rushing in for a side swip. As Naruto's blade approched Sasuke's side, Sasuke blocked and step back to make Naruto stumble. Sasuke thrusted his blade into Naruto's belly as Naruto took the time Sasuke took to get into trusting position to hit Sasuke in his arm.

As they both step back Naruto holding his belly, and Sasuke his arm. They glared and got back into postion. "I'll win/I won't lose" They shouted at the same time rushing each other. Sasuke going in for a shot at Naruto's arm that was holding his sword as Naruto aimmed at Sasuke's leg looking to slow him down. They both connected, as they both backed up trying not to cry in pain( Their kids they don't have a high pain tolerance) "you guys want to stop" Itachi said concered. "NO" They both screamed. "I'll win no matter what" Naruto said. "yea right" Sasuke said running at Naruto bringing up his blade for a head strike as Naruto did the same. They both screamed at the hit each other in the head knocking each other out.

_**Next chapter will be important instead of these chapter showing Naruto's growth.**_

_**Thanks for reading. RedTail signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

** Naruto: The Demon Jinchuuriki**

_**I hope you enjoy. And i'm sorry if you reviewed when i was writing this i couldn't see one of them even though theres aperently 7 and I have seen 4. So thanks your reviewing i'll make sure you mentioned in the next chapter. Is what I would say it i didn't look at my email. So WolfCoyote thanks but no that's not why Naruto has white chakra it's mearly to complement his black chakra thing that will be revield why next chapter. kaylafike500 I don't know whats cute but i hope you enjoy. O and sorry guest who reviewed 3 days ago it didnt tell you reviewed intill just now but thanks for reviewing. Lastly thanks for all the follows and favorites.**_

_**I don't own Naruto. I hope you like the chapter**_

**At the Hokage's office (Naruto and Sasuke are 8 and it's the morning)**

"Itachi has there been any change in what the Uchiha clan has decided" Lord third asked. "No, they still don't think it's a good idea to attack the leaf" Itachi repiled. "I see" Lord third said as he took a deep breath of his pipe. "Itachi, before you ask, no we don' know what's up with Naruto's white or black chakra" Lord third said before Itachi could speak. "Ahh you have an idea don't you lord third" Itachi said. "Idea, no I just a guess nothing solid" Lord third said. "Does it have to do with the kyuubi" Itachi said not noticing lord third's little eye twich. "Maybe but it hasn't been proven" Lord third said. "I see, well with your leave" Itachi said. Lord third nodded and watched as Itachi left. 'Did I make a good decidion Minato' Lord third thought as he looked at Minato;s picture on the wall.

**With Itachi walking**

'Damn that fox better not be planning anything' Itachi thought as he walked to the Uchiha compound. 'Naruto and Sasuke are getting stronger by the day they keep pushing each other to higher grounds' Itachi thought with a slight upturn on his lips that can't even be called a smile or smirk. "Itachi Uchiha" A voice said out of nowhere. Itachi then notice no one was around. "Come out" Itachi said with no emotion on his face or in his voice. "Ahh is that anyway to talk to me, Itachi Uchiha" A shadow said as it walked out of an ally towards Itachi. "Danzo" Itachi said as the shadow revailed it's self as Danzo. "Yes Itachi and I need you for something" Danzo said

**At the Acdemy (Near the end of the day)**

"Naruto, you have to put less chakra into it" Iruka said as Naruto's leaf shot way off. "Sorry Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. "Ok class 30 more minutes of this then we are going inside for some history" Iruka said as the class boo'ed. "Cheer up guys we only have history for 10 minutes before class is over" Naruto said. "Guess your right Naruto" Kiba said. "Yeah mister I can't even hold the leaf for 1 minute" Sasuke said to Kiba. "Hey" Kiba said. "Naruto want a chip" Choji said holding the bag to Naruto causing everyone to look.

"Ahh no offer me a chip when I can make this leaf work for 5 minutes" Naruto said trying to keep the leaf stuck. "Ok" Choji said looking a bit sad. "Thanks Choji I'll make sure to keep the leaf on for an extra minutes for you buddy" Naruto said with a thumbs up and a small smile. "Yea" Choji said happily going over to Shikamaru who was actual working. "Wow didn't know you worked" Choji said. "Well Naruto just makes people want to work, what a drag" Shikamaru said. They all worked on the leaf training until Iruka came and said "OK everyone get a drink and meet me inside".

**Inside the class a minutes later**

"Ok everyone here" Iruka said. "Narutos gone" Kiba said. "That little .." Iruka said cutting himself off. "OK everyone what here I'll go get him, and he can't even stay for 10 minutes of history" Iruka said. "Wait just do the lesson I'll have mom yell at Naruto for leaving and give him my notes" Sasuke said. "Ohh Umm fine" Iruka said as the fangirls swooed over Sasuke being a great guy.

**With Naruto**

"Well might as well head home" Naruto said walking down the street. As he walked home he could hear the villagers talk about him. 'They never change do they, how am I a demon' Naruto thought speeding up. As he ran he saw the gates but it was quiet. Naruto's nose smelled blood. How much he couldn't tell so he ran worried past the gates not knowing what was in store for him.

**In class**

"OK guys that's the bell, no homework" Iruka said as the class cheered and got up to leave. "Sasuke make sure to tell your mom about Naruto" Iruka said as Sasuke passed. "I will Iruka-sensei" Sasuke said as he walked out. "Umm that's weird mom or Naruto even if he skipped would normally be here" Sasuke said. He shrugged as he walked home

**With Naruto**

"Itachi" Naruto said barging into the house with Itachi standing ove Fugaku and Mikoto. "Naruto" Itachi said with the blade up. "Why, what the hells going on" Naruto said. "Naruto calm down sweety and run" Mikoto said. "Why are you guys accepting this Sasuke will be sad if you both die" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, we the Uchiha clan we're passing around the idea to over throw the Hokage" Fugaku said. "What" Naruto questioned.

"Yes as the head to the clan no one can trust us even if everyone else dies" Fugaku said. "Gramps would never do that" Naruto said. "Your right Naruto, it wasn't Lord Hokage but someone else who i had to for certain reasons" Itachi said. "Then why kill them all even the kids" Naruto said. "I didn't kill the kid someone else did" Itachi said. "Naruto thank you for everything" Itachi said behind Naruto as he knocked him out. "Just do it and take care for Sasuke" Fugaku said. "Naruto will have to, I have a S-rank mission after this" Itachi said as he killed Fugaku. "Sorry Father" Itachi said. "Itachi no matter what know that we are proud of you" Mikoto said. 'Damn it Naruto you made me care to much' Itachi thought as he knocked out his mother

. "Naruto, Mother, Father, Itachi-nee" Sasuke yelled as Itachi heard Sasuke run toward the living room. The door barged open as Itachi stood there prepare himself to see his little brother. "Sasuke" Itachi said with no emotion. "Itachi your fin... What" Sasuke said before seeing his dead parents(It's dark he can't see Mikoto breath) and Itachi's bloody sword. "Yes Sasuke i was the one who killed them all" Itachi said. "NO way, why?" Sasuke said. "To test my... my... *Sigh* I had to Sasuke" Itachi said with sadness creeping up into his voice. "Why" Sasuke said. "For you and Naruto's safety" Itachi said

**Flashback**

"I need you to kill the Uchiha clan" Danzo said. "No way Danzo we arn't going to attack the Leaf there's no reason for that blood shed" Itachi replied. "I have assassins planted in the acdemy if you don't do it say goodbye to your little brother" Danzo said. "Sasuke... Fine ill do it" Itachi said. "Good dont worry ill have the childern killed you worry about the adults" Danzo said

**Present**

"Who was he" Sasuke asked. "Your not strong enough, Sasuke even you come to bear the same eyes as me then ill tell you the truth" Itachi said activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tell me" Sasuke said before Itachi knocked him out.

_**I hope you enjoyed the shocking truth of the Uchiha massacre. Next chapter will be on reactions of the leaf and a Shocking truth revieled to Naruto about his past.**_


End file.
